Lights Out, Now What?
by vampoof94
Summary: Sara and Felicity finally have some much needed cuddle time when the power goes out. Smoaking Canary


Felicity drummed her fingers against the table as she scrolled through various websites. It was her job to figure out who was attacking women in starling city. She had nothing better to do on a Friday night anyways. Felicity sighed and another clap of thunder sounded. She jumped and right after the thunder sounded, the lights went out. She screamed and a hand landed on her shoulder making her scream louder.

"Hey hey calm down. The power just went out Felicity. It's okay." Sara said quietly. Felicity sighed in relief as she heard Sara's voice.

"You totally freaked me out." She leaned back in her chair. "I can't believe the power is out. Hey when did you get here?"

"The storm is getting really bad and after that clash of thunder I thought that I should check on you. I mean the people upstairs are freaking out right now." Sara walked away and fumbled around in the dark trying to find something. Felicity found her phone and turned on the flashlight. She shone it towards the other blonde. "Thanks." Sara said as she found a couple flashlights and candles. She grabbed her lighter and lit two candles before setting them down on one of the tables. She handed a flashlight to Felicity and sat down on Felicity's desk. "Looks like we're stuck down here together for awhile."

"No problems there." Felicity smiled and laid her head down on Sara's lap.

"You needed a break. You have been working too hard for the past couple days."

"Maybe."

"Well how about we go cuddle on the cot? We can find something to do."

"Something?"

"Anything you want." Sara smiled and Felicity stood up and grabbed Sara's hand. "Let me go get the candles and we can walk over there together." Sara picked up one of the candles and Felicity took the other one and they moved them to a table closer to the cot. Felicity flopped down onto the cot and sighed in content as she finally got to lay down. Sara laughed and climbed on top of her before placing a kiss on her nose. Felicity smiled and pulled Sara down for a longer and more passionate kiss. Sara pulled away and helped Felicity take her heels off. "I'm so tired. This week has been crazy."

"Tell me bout it. I swear I haven't been home since this crazy guy has been killing women."

"Well this is our little break then. No power and no boys. We have the place to ourselves and cuddle time is now ours." Sara grinned.

"Well then go get me some of your clothes so I can be more comfortable."

"Sit tight."

"Oh I don't plan on going anywhere. I'll be the one who would run into something."

"Sadly you would."

"Hey now." Felicity pushed Sara away from her. "Go get those clothes or no cuddle time."

"That's quite the threat Smoak." Sara took her flashlight and wandered over to her duffel bag and pulled out a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She also grabbed a water bottle before making her way back to Felicity who was now undressing. "These okay?" Sara asked as she held out the clothes. Felicity nodded as she threw her own clothes onto the ground.

"Of course." She grabbed Sara's clothes and quickly threw them on before slipping under the covers. Sara smiled and joined her. She pulled Felicity close to her and kissed her neck. "I'm really glad you had to work tonight."

"Me too. There's no way I could bare to leave you alone."

"Do storms still make you uneasy?"

"Yeah." Sara admitted softly. Felicity nodded slowly.

"Makes sense."

"I wish they didn't. I mean I'm not on that boat anymore. I just can't sit through a storm without thinking about that night and if I'm away from you, I fear something would happen."

"It's okay Sara really. Everyone fears something."

"I know." Sara tightened her hold on Felicity and burrowed deeper into the warmth of the bed. "I'm just happy to be here with you right now."

"I'm happy too you know." Felicity turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Sara. She smiled into her neck. "I'm really happy that you came into my life."

"I'm really happy that you're mine."

"I still can't believe we're engaged." Felicity lifted her hand and toyed with the ring on her finger. Sara smiled and pulled the hand down to place a soft kiss on the ring and then felicity's hand. "Actually I still can't believe that you asked. It took you months to ask me out. I'm not complaining or anything. I'm like really happy. It was just such a surprise."

"Well you know me. Full of surprises."

"Like the time you set the kitchen on fire."

"One time Felicity. Why can't we forget it?"

"Because I never thought you'd be the one to set it on fire. I mean you were cooking spaghetti. How did you set the kitchen on fire?"

"I already told you."

"Oh yeah you forgot you were cooking because you were talking on the phone with your dad."

"It was important." Sara defended herself as Felicity laughed.

"I love you."

"Love you too babe." Sara mumbled. Felicity raised her head and looked at Sara in the candle light.

"Don't go getting all grumpy. I'm just messing with you."

"I'm not grumpy."

"You're so grumpy." Felicity said with a soft smile. Sara huffed and pulled her fiance down for a kiss. It was one of the things she did to keep Felicity quiet or to end a discussion she didn't want to have. Felicity didn't complain. She loved kissing Sara. It was one of the things she loved about her. When she pulled away, Sara was smiling again. "Feeling better?"

"Yep." Sara closed her eyes and felt Felicity lay her head on her chest. "The power needs to go out more often."

"Yes it does. Or we need to go home more."

"That too." Sara said with a grin. "But we always find a way to be with each other and make it romantic, and that's enough to keep me going."

"Me too. Sometimes the small things are what really count." Felicity snuggled closer to Sara and placed a kiss over the girls heart. "Even in this darkness I can still see the light in you."


End file.
